Take Me The Way I Am
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: "Why do you even stay with that damn potato bastard, huh?" Her brother had asked her. What was her answer? Fem!Italy and Germany, SONGFIC! Little clips of the everyday life of Italy and Germany that shows why she stays with him. BTW, the kisses are just an Italian thing, not at the ending, though.


**SONGFIC! Because I love this song, and I felt it was perfect for these two. Really been getting into the Fem!characters lately, so yeah. Song belongs to the artist and Hetalia belongs to the creators. Be warned, it may seem a bit jumpy, but between the lyrics of the song, which are italicized, btw, there may be time gaps. YOU WERE WARNED!**

* * *

_"Why do you even stay with that damn potato bastard, huh?"_

Italy had thought about the conversation she had had with her brother earlier. Why did she?

_If you were falling, then I would catch you,_

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

Germany was once again carrying Italy back to her house, after she had tripped.

"Ve~! Grazie for carrying me!"

"Ja, just, I wish you would walk on your own."

"But why? I have big, strong Germany here to carry me!" She nuzzled her face into his neck, causing him to blush. By the time they had gotten back to her house, she had fallen asleep, and decided to only wake up in the middle of the night to crawl into his bed, and fall asleep again.

_'Cause I~ love~ the way you say "Good morning",_

Italy woke up the next day and walked down stairs, where Germany was already making breakfast.

"Ve? Hello Germany!"

"Good morning, Italy." Her insides fluttered with delight as he said that. And she smiled at him warmly before throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek. Which of course caused him to blush and gently push her off before going back to make breakfast. He knew she liked to greet him Italian style, a kiss on the cheek, so when he set the plate of food in front of her, he gently kissed her cheek back.

_And you~,_

_Take me the way I am._

They were sitting on the front porch of America's house, at his Christmas party.

_If you are chilly, here take my_ sweater,

"Italy, where is your sweater?"

"Ve?"

"You will catch a cold out here if you don't have your sweater."

"Ve! I forgotted it..." Not really. She just decided not to take it.

"Here." He shrugged off his coat, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What? No! Germany will get cold!"

"I'm fine, you need it more."

"Ve, Germany is so strong, in more ways than one!"

"T-thanks." She kissed his cheek, snuggling up against him in his coat that was too big for her but oh-so-warm.

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better!_

Germany had his hands through his hair, and a headache from all this paperwork. His glasses slipped down his nose a bit, but he didn't know that, his eyes were close. He sighed in frustration, and didn't hear the door open, or see the unusually quiet Italian slipping into the room. When he opened his eyes, she was behind him. He started to get back to work, when arms slid around his neck, and Italy's warm breath tickled his ear, that he allowed a small smile as she continued to whisper sweet nothings to him and kiss him repeatedly, his headache slowly going away.

_'Cause I~ love~ the way you call me baby,_

_And you~ _

_Take me the way I am._

_I'd buy you Rogane, when you start loosing all your hair,_

She continued to kiss him, even though he was working. She ran her fingers through his neat hair and hoped that it wouldn't start to fall out because of stress. She stuffed her face in his hair.

"Italy? What exactly are you doing?"

"I don't want your hair to fall out from stress" He laughed.

"Don't worry, it won't."

"Ve? How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're around."

_Sew on patches, to all you tear._

Italy had arrived for training and had glomped Germany, causing him to fall over with surprise. She had realized that she had ripped the hem of his favorite jacket.

"Ve! Oh no! I ripped your jacket! Let me fix it!"

"No, its ok, Italy." He sat up, but she was sitting on his lap, still fretting over the jacket.

"No! I ripped Germany's favorite jacket! Take it off!"

"Italy-"

"Please!" She gave him a puppy dog look with her gorgeous amber eyes, sticking out her pink bottom lip out a bit.

"F-fine, but you need to get off." She smiled and got off while he took off the jacket. She snatched it up and ran the 5 miles back to her house in 3 seconds flat.

"How in the hell does she do that...?"

_'Cause I~ love you more than I could ever promise._

_And you~ _

_Take me the way I_ _am. _

Germany walked into her house to see her working slowly on her stitching as she pushed the needle through the fabric of his jacket, her sewing box next to her.

"Italy?" She ignored him as she worked on the last few stitches, jumping up 20 seconds later,

"Done!" SHe held the jacket out at arms length, and Germany looked at it.

"Hardly looks like there was a rip at all. Good job."

"Ve! Your welcome!

_You~, Take me the way I am._

She took the jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

_You~ Take me the way I am._

She then slid her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer, closer, their noses touched when he bent down a bit.

_"Why do you even stay with that damn potato bastard, huh?" Her reply had been,_

_"Because," she said with a smile, "he takes me the way I am."_

She closed her eyes and the distance between them as she pressed her lips against his.


End file.
